In the following year it is proposed to continue research along various lines. One set of experiments will explore the perceptual consequences of presenting two different sequences of sine wave tones simultaneously, one to each ear. These will focus on the conditions which give rise to the perception of the sequence of frequencies presented to one ear rather than to the other ('ear dominance'). A second set of experiments will explore the perceptual consequences of presenting the same sequence of frequencies to both ears, but in different phase configurations so that the components will appear to occupy different positions in space. A third set of experiments will investigate the perception of simultaneous and successive musical intervals as a function of the octaves of their components.